


The Agreste Family

by VySg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Addams Family AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: Basically an Addams’ Family AU I needed to get out of my system.





	The Agreste Family

Adrien Agreste had never seen such beauty like the one that entered the room, a woman with a presence enough to light up the whole night sky a thousand times.

He stopped thinking about the world around him, his judgment unclear, only focusing on the young woman that had arrived.

At that very moment, he knew he had fallen hopelessly and madly in love with her.

He walked through the crowd until he reached her, his heart began to beat faster as her eyes caught him. She smiled at him, her cheeks burning in a soft pink blush.

“I’m Adrien Agreste, my lady,” he introduced himself to the pale, beautiful and mysterious young woman.

She looked charmed. “A pleasure to meet you, my name is Juleka Couffaine.”

“Juleka,” he repeated, “what a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, smiling, “are you related to the deceased?”

It was then when Adrien remembered they were in the middle of a funeral, but Félix wouldn’t mind, not at all.

“My cousin,” he revealed, “I’m kind of a suspect right now.”

“Are you?" Juleka asked, intrigued. 

“I didn’t do it though," Adrien smiled, "Félix and I weren’t _that_ close.”

Juleka giggled softly. The sound of her laughter was the prettiest sound in the world, Adrien decided.

He’d be a fool if he let her go.

“It’s so quiet, yet so peaceful,” Juleka commented. “My brother said it would, I couldn’t know, this is my first funeral after all. He’s a suspect too.”

“Oh, really?" he wondered, he didn't know his cousin had that many good friends.

"He didn't do it either, I'm sure. The one who ended Félix's pain must be someone that he held very close to his heart. Love is a strange, beautiful thing, isn't it?"

“Totally,” he whispered, “it’s a strange thing indeed.”

Adrien invited her to go outside, where they chatted a bit. With every word spoken the more he knew she was the one for him. It was meant to be. 

The way her face lighten with his silly puns and jokes told him that she wasn't indifferent. 

When the moon was shining bright in the sky, he took her hand as he kneed before her.

"Juleka Couffaine, I never thought love would be like this... would you like to spend the rest of our days together? As wife and husband?" he proposed.

Her eyes widen a bit, then the shock was replaced by joy.

"I'd be happy to."


End file.
